After Graduation!
by secretkeeper127
Summary: what happens to the four girls with a secret? everything goes wrong for one of the girls. sorry i am bad at writing summries. rated t because of secrets
1. Chapter 1

**H2O**

something fishy is going on?

Something was up but none knew what it was.

Lets start from the beginning.

It was a normal day in Australia, the sun was shining as bright as always. The four girls did their usual, Bella would be practicing with the band, Rikki would be working her shifts at her cafe "Rikki's" , and Cleo and Emma would sit there and talk or listen to Bella sing. But something wasn't right. Something felt different.

Emma noticed that Cleo was way to quiet. "hey are you alright?" Emma said with deep concern.

"ya, everything's fine. Why would you ask that?

"well, you looked kind of worried."

"oh its nothing, I just have to go" Cleo said as she darted out of the place almost in tears.

"Cleo! wait!"

A second after Cleo left Rikki came up to Emma

"Hey whats up with Cleo?"

"i don't know but we should follow her just to make sure she's OK."

After they ran outside they watched as Cleo dove off the docks and into the ocean. The two girls followed her by doing the same thing Cleo did. They swam as fast as they could until they saw Cleo swim into the moon pool. The two girls looked at each other confused. They swam to the surface and heard Cleo crying.

"Cleo, please tell us whats wrong. You're starting to freak us out," Emma sounded all concerned but Cleo didn't care, she just wanted to be left alone.

Just then Cleo snapped, "I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

Cleo dove straight in the water pushing the two confused girls to either side of the pool.

"whats her problem?" Rikki asked getting frustrated.

"I don't know, but we need to find her" Emma started to become scared of what Cleo would do.

The two frightened girls searched the whole ocean but Cleo was nowhere insight. Once they were finished checking the ocean the two girls swam to the beach to dry off using Rikki's heating power.

"hurry up we need to talk to Lewis about this." at this point Emma was getting frantic.

The two girls jogged to the cafe where they saw Lewis and Bella talking to each other sitting in the booth the always sit in.

"hey where have you guys been we've been waiting for almost an hour for you guys and where's Cleo?" the two of them looked at the two girls, who are trying to catch their breath from the long jog there, confused.

"That's why we're here, see she ran away to the moon pool so we followed her there. When we got there she was crying, and when we tied to talk to her she just got all angry and left. So now we don't where she is and we already looked all over the place for her." Rikki explained everything to their friends.

"did you check the island, I mean we don't really go there much so she might think that we won't look for her there." Bella said starting to get concerned.

"no, OK so me and Bella will search there and you and Lewis will stay here just in case she comes back. With that they were out the door and in the water.

OK so first chapter wasn't that good but maybe next chapter will oh and I forgot the disclaimer. Who wants to do it?

Rikki: oh can I do it please

Emma: no I'm going to do it

Me: OK guys since you can't decide I will chose. How about you, Bella?

Bella: ya, sure. Secretkeeper does NOT own h2o or anything else besides the plot!

Me: OK now back to the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I know that my first chapter was rough but like I said this is my first time using it and it will get better I promise. Ok so in this chapter you will find out where Cleo is and why. Time for the disclaimer because I don't want to forget about it again.

Me: Ok Rikki you can do it this time and then next time you can do it. is that fair?

Rikki and Emma: ya, sure

Rikki: Secretkeeper does not own h2o or any characters. The only thing she owns is the plot.

Me: thanks, now on to the story. Where did we leave off? Ok here we go.

Chapter 2

Bella and Emma swam as fast as they can so they can find there friend. When they get there they try to dry off fast but they can't without Rikki's heating powers. When they are finally dried they split up and go in different directions.

"You go up towards the entrance to the moon pool and I'm going to the other side of the island, meet me back here in 40 minuets." Emma said explaining what to do. They split up.

**Bella's P.o.V. **

I'm really worried about Cleo. When we were at the cafe Emma and rikki said that she did this once.

**- Flashback-**

"She did this before and everyone was freaking out. Thank god Lewis found her before anything happened." Emma said to looking at Bella.

"Wait! She's done this before? Why?"

"Well she said it was because Charlotte said something about Lewis so it's basically his fault." Rikki said with a grin on her face.

"Rikki!" Lewis yelled at her.

-**End of Flashback-**

Wait a minuet... if she ran away because of Lewis maybe she ran away because of him. Maybe, maybe not but whatever it is we have to figure it out before she hurts herself.

I started walking up the rocks when I heard something that sounded like crying. So I walked up a little further and it started to get louder. I followed the sound until I saw cleo huddled in between the rocks with her knees to her head, sobbing.

"Cleo? What's wrong?"

"Why can't people leave me alone!" she was about to leave when I stopped her

"Cleo? Please tell me why you keep running away from us! We are all worried about you especially Lewis" at the exact moment I said his name cleo starts sobbing even harder witch I didn't think was possible.

"I had to I couldn't face you guys knowing especially Lewis!" she said in between sobs.

"Know what? Why can't you tell Lewis?" I asked a little confused.

"I can't tell you and if I tell Lewis I don't know what he'll do!" I was still confused but a lot more worried.

"Please tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone and if you don't want to say it send it to my phone." after 1 minuet of silence Bella got a message. "YOU'RE WHAT?"

I think this chapter was a little bit better than the last. This time I want at least 5 to 10 reviews pleas I was very disappointed when I had no reviews. Ok well I have to start typing the next chapter. Please keep reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: ok emma now its your turn so go ahead.

Emma: ya! Ok secretkeeper does NOT own h2o but she kinda wishes she did (said the last part in a whisper)

Me: I do NOT!

Emma: ya you do you told me after you wrote the last chapter.

Me: fine maybe a little but that was supposed to be a secret!

Emma: sorry I didn't know

Me: It's fine. Now here's what happened last time, cleo told bells her secret after she ran off to mako where Bella found her crying. We'll find out the secret in this chapter.

Emma: come on its about to start, hurry up!

Me: ok I'm coming! Bye!

Chapter 3

**Bella P.o.V. **

"YOU'RE WHAT!" I shouted as I read the text message but now everything made sense. Why she was running away, why she didn't tell us, she was scared. I mean I would be to if I was pregnant. That's right you heard me she's pregnant and now that I'm saying it in my head is get me freaked out because she is my best friend since the first day I was here. i didn't realize that I was in deep thought until cleo snapped me out of it.

"see this is why I can't tell anybody! You are the only one I can trust with this secret and you have to promise me you won't anybody?"

"ok but I at least have to tell them I found you and you're ok." I explained but all she did was nod. It took me at least 15 minutes to walk back and when I got there all I could see was emma pacing.

"she's not there! I can't believe she's gone!" it was really weird because emma started talking to herself.

"emma?"

"i mean what if she's in danger or is already injured!"

"Emma!"

"where can she be and she knows not to do this again!"

"EMMA!" I screamed witch of course got her to stop talking, pacing, and to look at me.

"she's fine, I saw her up by the entrance in between to rocks but she just wants to be left alone."

"why?"

"for a very good reason that I'm not allowed to tell." I made a promise to cleo and I usually don't break my promises.

"why not?"

"because I promised I wouldn't say anything. Now can we please leave?"

"no! Not until I talk to he-" I didn't let her finish

"emma! She just wants to be left alone for awhile. And anyway we need to tell Lewis and rikki that she is okay."

"fine but once she come's back we are going to-"and again I cut her off and tried to calm her down.

"emma! If you be quiet and not ask her questions, I'll tell you and rikki but first lets tell them she's okay."

"fine!"

We swam back to the mainland and basically ran to the cafe. I was planning on telling them when we got there but Lewis is there so I couldn't.

"hey! Did you find her?" rikki was the first to ask.

"ya, she is okay, she just wanted to be alone for awhile." I said to rikki so that she doesn't panic.

"why?" she asked looking a little confused. I turn my head to the right to see emma staring at me, too.

"that I have to tell you in private." I whisper so only rikki and emma can hear.

"fine we can go to my house. Lewis you can't come." emma told him and he kind of got a little upset.

"why can't I come?"

"girl talk!" I say as fast as can while following emma and rikki out of the cafe.

We walk to Emma's house, witch took us around 10-15 minutes, silent. No one says a word until we get there. We walk in the house and go directly to Emma's room.

"okay, so why does she want to be left alone?" rikki was the first to break the silence.

"if I tell, you can't get mad at her or ask her any questions, yo got it?" they both nod there heads.

" okay, I promised I would say it, but she never said anything about texting. Do you both have your phones?" I asked them and they both nod there heads. A minute later both of their phones ring.

"WHAT!" they both yell in unison and I take a few steps back.

"this is why she didn't want to tell you guys! She knew you would do that!" I tried to calm them down but it didn't work.

"when did all of this happen?" emma asked.

"i don't know. She didn't want to talk about it that much. She looked terrified." I told them as I went to go sit down.

"what do we do?" rikki asked looking at me then at emma.

"we support her!" I said before anyone could say anything.

"wait! Why should we, this is her mistake!" emma nearly shouted from the top over her lungs.

"because that's what friends do, emma! And if you don't want to support her than I guess you aren't a true friend. What about you, Rikki?" she shook her head no. I snapped, "what kind of friends are you?" I stormed out of there as fast as I could.

When I get out the door I run into Lewis, "sorry" I mumble under my breath. I dart down to the beach and dive right into the water. I needed a break so I swam to mako island.

Okay this chapter was a little longer but not that much. Sorry I took so long to post but it was a school week so. I am almost done with this story but I have more ideas. I want you guys to write more reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I don't own h2o or anything else. I just wanted to state that fast before the guys...

Emma, Bella, Rikki: come on!

Me: pushy much! Ok I have to go, but enjoy the rest of the story!

Chapter 4

**Lewis' P.o.V. **

Ok that was weird. I almost knocked over by Bella and she looked angry. But why? Maybe the girls know.

"hey guys, do you know why Bella stormed out?" I asked.

"yeah she's angry at us," rikki started to explain but I cut her off.

"for what? I mean Bella mad that easy so it must be something really important."

"for not supporting cleo," emma said looking down at that floor.

"not supporting here with what?' I became more confused and I think the girls were too.

"the pregnancy," at that point I was really confused and so were the girls.

"Cleo's pr-pregnant" I started to stutter.

"yeah, wait! You didn't know about it?" all I can do is shake my head no and start walking back and forth.

"we-were is she?" I was so nervous. "i-i need t-to talk to her."

"no only bella knows-" rikki started talking but emma cut her off.

"wait! She told me when we were still at mako. She said she was by the entrance of the moon pool, in the middle of some rocks." and with that I was out of her house and at my boat in seconds. I made it there in 15 minutes and darted towards the entrance. I make it up there and all I hear is muffled cries.

"cleo?" I started walking closer when the cries became louder. I took a few more steps forward and saw cleo sitting there with her knees to her head. I ran up to her and started to comfort her.

"hey, sssshhhh, everything's going to be okay." i tried to re-assure her but once she heard my voice she cried even harder, witch I didn't think was possible.

"how do you know that and you don't know what we're talking about," she manged to say in between sobs. My heart literally broke in half when I heard her voice.

"i already know, the girls forced Bella to talk and then the girls thought I knew already, but I'm glad they told me so that you wouldn't be alone." I meant what I said.

"she promised me she wasn't going to tell anyone! Why did this have to happen to me?" at this point cleo was getting frustrated, but I a least got her to calm down.

"first of all they're your friends, they have a right to know why you were acting like this, they were worried about you. And second, we can get through this together, you and me,and you know that."all she could do is nod her head and lean into my side. I waited a few minutes and then her breath evened out and she fell asleep. I called emma and told her what happened.

"hey listen I'm with cleo right no-" I got cut off by emma asking me questions

"how is she? Can I talk to her? Please Lewis!"

"she is fine and no you can't talk to her!" I tried to whisper/yell but fail. Cleo started to stir but I got her to stay asleep.

"why not?" she yelled at me.

"2 reasons! One, she's asleep and two, you will start interrogating her." I yelled the last part.

"fine!" then she hung up on me. I decided that I should take cleo home before people started panicking and send a search party to find us. I picked cleo up bridle style and carried her back to my boat. Once we got there I laid her down in the boat and covered her with a blanket so she wouldn't get cold.

We got to Cleo's house, thank god no one was home, and I brought her to her room. I pulled the covers back and put her down as carefully as I could. Then I climbed in next to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"i love you, cleo" I whispered as my I started to close. But what I didn't know was that I was going to get a response back.

"i love you too, Lewis."

_**The end **_

okay so what do you think? I at least want 20 reviews. Please! Please! Please! Please!


End file.
